The present invention relates to a bale conveyer device and, more particularly to a bale conveyer device for wastepaper bales. The bale conveyer provides a first support surface for the wastepaper bales while another support surface for the wastepaper bales is provided behind the end of the bale conveyer. This makes it possible to sever in a suitable way the tie wires holding the bale together and to remove them, for instance by winding them up.
Generally though, the wastepaper bale must lie on the second support surface in such a way that the wire laps will have a specific alignment, i.e., all extending horizontally. The wastepaper bales are placed on the first bale conveyer by an operator, during this process though an alignment with regard to the tie wire extension is generally not possible.
The problem underlying the invention is, therefore, to provide a device in which a clear alignment of the wastepaper bales on the second support surface can be achieved regardless of the bale orientation on the first support surface.